1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an arrangement for testing diodes, and particularly to one which can test diodes while they remain in-circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known as a method for testing diodes, to remove the diodes from their circuit and impress upon them a separate d.c. voltage source -- first in the forward direction and then in the reverse -- and to monitor the current flowing therethrough by a suitable current measuring device. A suitable technique is described in the magazine "Funk-Technik" 1973, no. 7, p. 239.
However, the major drawback of this technique as well as other similar techniques is the fact that both terminals of the diode must be accessible for testing. It is therefore an object of the present invention to perform a diode check if only one diode lead is available.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a diode check utilizing the voltage source employed in the parallel feed circuit arrangement, without the need for a separate voltage source.